Kiss me and say you love me
by Pinkrose786
Summary: Kagome thinks the love of her life, has betrayed her. Is that the truth?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I make no monies of this story.**

**A/n: For you Kagome and Sesshomaru lovers. Enjoy.**

* * *

Heartache is a hard word to describe. The feeling that you can't go on. The pain of not wanting to wake again, and face another day. Was that heartache? Was it heartache to run away from the one you love with tears shining in your eyes.

Kagome thought it was as she ran from his office. She couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand seeing them together. Why does this always happen. First Inuyasha, now her beloved… no! not him.

"Kagome, come back!" the pain in his voice couldn't began to understand the pain in her heart. Heedless to the stares and with tears blurring her vision, Kagome rushed outside. Thunder broke across the sky, stopping her for a moment, the heavens were crying as well.

He was coming, screaming her name, pleading with her to stop. But…she didn't want to see him, she refused, she couldn't bare it.

"T-taxi." she sobbed, praying they stop. Please, I need to go home. Please, stop. It stopped. But he was coming. Kagome turned, a moment of weakness, to looked at his face, it held the same pain as hers. As if she cost this rip, pain between them.

How dare he! She jumped in the taxi, and slammed the door, and the cab pulled off before he made it to her. She never wanted to see Sesshomaru again!

"Kagome." Sesshomaru watched the cab take his mate farther and farther away from him. She didn't understand, but she would. He refused to let her go. Walking towards the alley, the rain wetting his silver hair, Sesshomaru looked around making sure he was alone. With a grunt, he jump atop of the building, hopping no one saw him but he had to hurry. He couldn't live without his mate. Kagome please. I would never hurt you. You know that. Kagome!

Kagome ran up the stair of her palace made home. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Why couldn't anyone truly care for her. Why did they always go behind her back. She was beautiful and smart, but was she so boring that they sought excitement elsewhere? Why, why, why.

"Why!" she half sobbed, half screamed. Tearing into there shared room. It was beautiful and they shared many nights here. Did he bring _her _here as well. Kagome stormed into the room, and slammed open the closet, pulling out cloths barely able to see beyond her tears.

"Oh, Kami, why can't anyone love me?" she cried, sliding to the floored, covering her face with her hands, her body shaking with gut wrenching sobs. The sight tore at Sesshomaru heart. He stalked towards her, his face contorted in pain, and he dropped to his knees beside her. His hands shaking, he didn't know what to do. His Kagome was always so strong.

Another sob tore from her body, and Sesshomaru crushed her to him. "Don't cry, dear heart, there is no reason. Shhh, please stop."

Kagome stiffen. The fact that it was Sesshomaru holding her and pleading with her, made her heart pound. With anger and happiness. An that never was a good combination.

She pushed at his chest and twisted in his hold. But his arms tighten. "Let me go! You're the reason I'm crying. Let me go!" Sesshomaru refused, he endured her punches and kick, scratches. Even her pleas to be let go, but he refused to budge.

He felted her go limp in his arms, and he breath a sigh of relief. "Kagome?" he dared.

"I hate you! You hear, I hate you. You promised you would never hurt me. You s-said you would never make me cry Sesshomaru. Y-you said you l-love me. I-I.." He kissed her, to silence her, he couldn't stand to hear the words from her lips.

An she fought him like the devil. "No. Don't touch me. How dare you touch me after what you done." Kagome scrambled out of his hold, and hastily rose to her feet. Sesshomaru standing also, watched her like a predator.

"You know not what you saw."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "How dare you! I know what I saw Sesshomaru. Y-." She screamed, as Sesshomaru pressed her against the wall, she hadn't' seen him move.

"Cease this crying at once!" Kagome mouth snapped shut. H-he yelled at her, something he never did. She clenched her fist, she refused to cry anymore, but she couldn't hold back the silent tears that leaked from her eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed, and kissed away her tears. Kagome flinched, making her mate's eyes narrow. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting Kagome off her feet. "As I said before you know not what you saw. Do not interrupt!" he growled, seeing her lips formed a protest. "Just listen, my mate."

"That woman, means nothing to me. An I've never laid my hands on her. Had you not come at the moment you did, she would be dead, for putting her hands on my person."

Kagome gripped his shoulders, signaling she wanted to be put down. But he not care, he refused, tightening his hold. "Sesshomaru please put me down, I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"You do not believe this Sesshomaru." he sounded incredulous.

Kagome frowned. "Would you believe me, if I told you some bullshit like that." That foul word on her lips, made him flinch. His Kagome never cursed, it was beneath her.

"Then perhaps I should show you, my little bitch." he growled, pressing there heads together. He open there bond, showing Kagome what actually happen in that room. An…he wasn't lying. Her Sesshou, wasn't lying. Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes.

"Oh, Sesshou!" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck. "I-I thought that-"

"I know what you thought." he grunted, pulling her higher. "Never let it cross your mind again. Understand." Kagome nodded, showing her dimpled smile.

"Kiss me, and say you love."

"I love you Sesshomaru, with all my heart."

The end.

* * *

**A/n: What did you think? um i belive i was the perfect story for all those Sesshou and Kagome lovers. Happy reading**


End file.
